Planet Hell
by Linwe-Ancalime
Summary: I hope you like my story. I've changed the rating from T to M due to language. Also future events in the story require the change.
1. In Riddick's mind

Welcome to Planet Hell

As much as I'd love to, I do not own anything Riddick related, except this story idea. Though those muscles do nicely haunt me in my dreams.... d'oh inside voice.... ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Welcome to planet hell, well my hell anyway. Who would have thought they would get me over a kid.... Me, Richard B. Riddick. You might ask yourself, is she worth it. My answer is simple. Yes SHE damn well is. She is worth all the sweat and grime I've been covered with since the day I left her back on New Mecca with The Holy Man. She is worth the lonliness I've endured, not that anyone would know I'm lonley. The Beast inside me won't let them see it. I do miss her though, I miss Jack with every fiber of my being. Who would have thought that little hero worshipping brat would get to me. No way in hell I'm going soft though. If I go soft, I die. And I can't die, not while she lives. I have to get her back some day.


	2. Chapter 1

Here we go with the first of hopefully many chapters. Again though I wish otherwise, I do not own Riddick... **sighs longinly**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercs. They never change. These ones got me chained up and stuffed in a cryo tube. Haven't they heard this shit don't work on me? Haha..... I think I'll play a little game with them. Lead them on, let them think they've won. Then I'll kill 'em. I haven't killed anyone lately. The Beast within me roars. He's desperate for blood. Their blood, hell, anybody's blood. I keep him chained up. **She** wouldn't want to see him come out. Shit. Everything I do is for **her**, and **she** don't even know it. 5 years on that frozen heap. Trying to keep the mercs away from **her**. Fuck, I'm going soft. I'll change that now. Once we get to Crematoria I'll get shiv happy with these fuckers and fly on over to New Mecca to pay **her** a visit. **She **must be all grown up by now. Wonder what **she** looks like...

......................................................

Haha boys. We did it, we caught Riddick! What an asshole. The guards on Crematoria better give me the million credits they're saying they will. What a score! And only a 4 way split. Haha a 4 man team for fuckin Riddick! They said it couldn't be done! Fuck 'em.

"Hey Toombs, who the hell are you talking to? Or are you going all artsy and monologing on us?"

What assholes. Why did I pick them up in the first place? I think I'll take a page out of Riddick's book and 'get rid' of them when this is done. A mill credits with no split. Yeah that's much more satisfyin'.

..............................................................

What skittish fucks these mercs are. And that Toombs. What an assclown. Haha... Oh this is going to be fun. I hope their not afraid of the dark.... My element. Just a little longer. Biding my time. Damn, it's gonna feel so good to sink my shivs into their eyeballs. Maybe I'll go for the sweet spot, 4th lumbar down. What a gusher. Too bad I don't have any peppermint schnapps.... Haha, I'm one sick fuck. That's one thing the universe got right when they talk about me.... Fuck I can't wait to see **her**.


	3. Chapter 2

Yet again, I do not own Riddick, though I do dream of him often.... Those glowing mercurial eyes are windows to an interesting soul. **sigh** Yes I know it's slow going, trust me, it's building to something really good... ;) Oh, to specify, Riddick's POV are strictly in his head at the moment, where as the other guys are talking out loud to one another. This will change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riddick's POV

Crematoria, what a hell hole. Haven't been here in years. Wonder if the same guys are still here. Ha ha, probably are. They don't have half my intellect. Maybe I'll spring a few convicts on my way out. Always good to have people out there who owe you somthin'. Ha ha... Of course I don't own nobody nothin'. Except **her**. **She** gave me back my sanity. Hell, **she** is my sanity... Hmm, sounds and smells like we've arrived. Time to put my immense acting skills to good use. I'll hang a little heavier in my chains, act a little groggy and disoriented......

* * *

Toombs POV

Careful boys and girls this asshole will shiv you with his fingertips if that`s all he`s got on hand. Keep your guns on him at all times, and the chains tight between you all.

Crew memeber POV

Hey Toombs, what makes you so fuckin special you get to stand at the front of the ship? Why are we the ones risking our balls and our lives holding this fucker down?

Toombs POV

My ship, my rules. Shut your fuckin piehole, or I'll let Riddick here shut it for you, permanently. A mill credits goes further when there is only a 3 way split you know

* * *

Riddick's POV

Way to keep 'em in line Toombs. Ha ha.. Though I'll be killing 'em all anyway and you too. I can't fuckin believe that they believe my act. The beast inside me is roaring with laughter. Now their dragging me to the sled. No way in hell I'm walking, need to conserve my energy. They tie me down. Not nearly tight enough though. I can move my hips easy like. Maybe I'll make it a 3 man crew a little earlier then planned. Those lights we're passing are hanging oftly low.... Someone could loose a head... infact someone will do just that... HAHA. My goggles make it so they don't know if my eyes are open or closed... Too Bad for the fucker who decided to make use of me like a bench. I tap softly in time with the lights we pass by, they don't even notice. What dense fuckers these mercs are. Toombs, skittish dumb ass crew you hired! HAHA Next light I push my hips up quick and mr heavy ass goes flying. Toombs looks back and I'm apparently passed out. He shakes his head, no clue it was me. Fuck I'm good.... HAHA


	4. A quick Author's note

Author's note

I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I hate when the author of a story I am reading suddenly pulls one of these on me. I would never pull on on you loyal readers unless it was necessary. Real Life has been very busy for me. Planning the perfect christmas dinner has taken over my life the past few weeks. Good news though. This coming Tuesday is the dinner date, so after that I'll be dedicating my time to getting the next chapter of Planet Hell up for you guys. As this is an evolving story, I'm as anxious as you to see what happens to Riddick next and how he copes! I PROMISE!!! A new chapter will be up by next friday at the latest. For reference, today is Dec. 18. :)


End file.
